Residents of a Place Where the Moon Never Sets
by iamboard
Summary: Unnamed people and a dragon that looks like a giant bug tell their stories in the Legend of Dragoon universe while Singing Bird is there to mess up the destinies of so many people there.
1. Chapter 1

Residents of a Place Where the Moon Never Sets

Summary: Unnamed people and a dragon that looks like a giant bug tell their stories in the Legend of Dragoon universe while Singing Bird is there to mess up the destinies of so many people there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Dragoon story. That goes to the creator of the story. I do however have the game so I know which parts to alter so the story goes differently. He he…

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter One:

Dragon point of view

I woke up to my master ordering me around. He said to get a girl who had just appeared in the nest out of some strange portal and bring her to him. I was not really in the mood for this. I groaned in the form of a dragon's growl and got up to go get the girl. Upon coming near her, I growled trying to get her attention but I guess I kind of made her feel unwelcomed or accidently made her think I wanted a fight. She started running while attacking with a strange set of abilities to try to slow me down as buy to get out of the nest. I would not have minded if it wasn't for the fact that the attacks hurt like hell. This made me roar in pain. She eventually stopped when she saw the exit to the nest. I turned around to leave and tell my master the genuine excuse that I was more than happy to tell him as he is a flipping ass hole who does not need to know how to open portals. _God I wish I could speak human so I can make things clear to them. _I thought this as I told my master that she got away. After that I went to go attack a town a defenseless town under orders just to imprison the mayor of the town's daughter. _Boy am I having a shitty day…_

The prison guards point of view

We were all getting bored of watching the mayors' daughter who was what we destroyed that one town for. We do not know why we did all that just for one innocent girl but orders are orders. We have to put food on the table for our families. We do not expect anybody to attack us to go get her since everybody in the town that is still alive has no idea how to defend themselves. We looked out the window in our boredom and saw something we were not expecting. It was a tan womanish looking girl with dark hair bathing naked in the shallow parts of the sea near our prison. She looked young and still developing but had pretty good sized breast and ass for somebody estimated to be around eleven. Girls must be growing up fast in these days. We became horny just watching her bath. She looked like she was in shape so we could see a well toned body. It looked like she had just gotten some firsthand battle experience to as we saw all the scratches and scares on her body. We knew it was wrong to watch an eleven year old girl bath but it was so hot. We had to go jack off, but as we were going to our resting areas to jack off to the image we now all had in our heads a man in red armor broke in to save the girl we invaded that town for. Well that is just rotten luck…

The weapons shop guy in the town near the nest point of view

A girl came in wearing a make shift dress. She sold me a number of things that you could only get from fighting other species of this world. Those species are very aggressive so if she is from out of town, that would explain it. I was about to say something about her age but her demeanor and personality she was giving off said she could take care of and look after herself. She bought a ribbon that matched the one around her waist and had it be just as long. She put the ribbon in her hair. She was looking for pants but we had none in her size so she just bought some shoes. She left.

The owner of the inn point of view

I saw a girl who was somewhat clean. She was wearing a make shift dress with a ribbon to make sure it does not look like an oversized shirt. She asked if I had any rooms open. I told her yes but it would cost her. She paid me the amount of gold that I asked her to and this surprised me seeing how she does not look rich enough to by bottoms for a really long shirt. She went to the room I let her say in and rested for the full night. The next day, she left.

The guy in the library point of view

A girl who looked too poor came into the library and showed me that you cannot judge somebody by appearances. She not only read the books, she took notes in a note book with clear sheets of parchment in it. She then left.

Street bender point of view

I saw a foreign girl walk down the stairs. I heard from a few people in town that she was buying things and had much gold on her. I called out to her but she ignored me as if her business here was completely done. I should have caught her attention earlier.

Well that was everybody in South of Serdio. Next chapter, everybody in Tiberoa minus the unnamed people. Next chapter will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Dragoon story. That goes to the creator of the story. I do however have the game so I know which parts to alter so the story goes differently. He he…

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Two:

Weapons shop guy in Tiberoa point of view: One

A fairly clean girl bought some shorts from me and changed into them. She looked like she had an adult demeanor so I did not say anything about her age. On the plus side, she had the gold to pay for it.

City person point of view

I was quivering in fear as the princess came down since I could not get away in time. The princess had seemingly adapted a new attitude when she fell off the horse a month ago. "Do you have any idea why somebody who looks the status of a princess would be acting un-lady like and un-princess like?" When this person asked this to me, I thought it was a woman just by the voice but when I looked it was just a somewhat developed girl. It threw me for a loop and freaked me out. "I do not know, the princess is normally kind and polite, but she has been acting like this for a week. She woke up a week ago after falling off of her horse and going into a three week coma." I told this person, not even wanting to know where her parents are but wondering, what she was up to.

Girl at the café point of view

I started talking to a girl who looked like a traveler about the stars. She seemed this interested and was eating her food but did not complain. She was a kid but she had this adult demeanor and it was rather intimidating so I did not ask where her parents where. She paid for her food and left. I surprised me that she did not tell me to be quite. I think her mind may have been elsewhere.

Person at the inn point of view.

A girl came into the inn and paid for a room. She left the next day looking like she changed her look.

Weapons shop guy in Tiberoa point of view: Two

The same girl from the day before came in and sold a bunch of things to me. She looked different. She had those on her the day before; I guess she forgot to sell them.

Thieves point of view: one

I got my butt kicked by girl and she had nothing to steal. I must get the boss so I can get her back when she comes back though here.

Random lady point of view

"What is going on?" A strange girl asked me. This made me think, where are her parents. I went on ahead and replied "Bandits have taken over the town." "Do you know where they are hiding out?" she asked me. This made me mentally ask what the kid was up to. "A child such as yourself is not thinking of going there, are you?" I know, I made a butt out of myself… "Maybe I am, I have to find two friends of mine, and it would be a good idea for me to search each area. Plus if I can get all the way here from Saludio to hear by myself despite all the aggressive creatures, how hard can a group of bandits be?" She said. _Is she making an excuse to get rid of the bandits of this town?_ "If you say so." I said as I gave up and went to find Meru. Maybe Meru can talk some since into this kid.

Guards point of view: one

Two girls looked at the gate in awe. We did not think much of it so we looked away. When we looked back, they were gone. A few minutes of feeling that something was not right we decided to look at the gate. _What the… a wingly cannot do this; it had to be the dark haired kid. The other was a wingly. _We waited for them to come back so we could question them about the disappearance of the gate.

Thieves point of view: two

Shit we got invaded and our butts kicked by two girls. Now we have to withdraw from that town. Boss has a bit mouth.

Guards point of view: Two

We did not have to wait too long for the girls to return from the ruined giaganto city. As soon as they showed up, it did not take them long to know that we were waiting. "Hello." The dark haired girl said innocently. "Do not act all innocent; what did you do with the gate? This is nothing a wingly can do and since she is a wingly, that leaves you as the cooperate to this gate disappearance." We knew she was not innocent. "Yeah, you better have a good explanation for why you had to break into this place." The retarded one of use said. "Yes, getting information on where the real princess is, since one you see is a clearly a fake, even if you are an outsider." Did she really believe the princess was a fake or was she just trying to pull the wool over our eyes. "What are you talking about; the princess is just acting funny because she fell off a horse." Though a few of us may have had our doubts about this statement. "Nobody has their attitude change into the complete opposite but just falling off a horse. Amnesia, yes; Attitude changes, no. I am not ill educated or have lack of sense. I am not stupid and I know an imposter when I see one. Now if you do not mind, I have to get the real princess out of her painting that she has been trapped in by the imposter. I feel insulted that you would think I was as stupid as to not see an imposter." The child seemed genuinely offended. We arrested the girl and sent her to the place dungeons. We were going to interrogate the other girl but she disappeared.

Weapons shop guy in Tiberoa point of view:

A few days after the fiasco with the royal family, the same girl from eight or so days ago come back by and sold some stuff to me.

End


End file.
